Gargos
|-|New Gargos= |-|Original Gargos= Summary Gargos is one of the main antagonists of "Killer Instinct", ever since his debut in the second game. He is a Demonic Warlord, that was exiled 2,000 years ago after a failed invasion of Earth. Though he didn't make a physical appearance in the first game, he pretended to be a "Great Tiger Spirit" to which the Tibetan-Warrior Monks worshiped. He is strongly tied with Jago as he manipulates him into joining the Killer Instinct tournament to slay anyone who would get in the way of his plans; including Eyedol, his eternal rival. In the events of the second game, Gargos reveals his true intentions to Jago and starts his campaign of world conquest by going 2,000 years back before his previous exile. In the reboot, Gargos's story is slightly altered. He still corrupts Jago and he is still exiled into a different dimension, but more details were added in as well (Such as stealing Tusk's memories and manipulating Kan-Ra into releasing). He's also physically different (He was just a simple Gargoyle before, but now he's a giant Baphomet Demon Lord). No matter what the timeline though, Gargos will be unleashed upon the world and begin his invasion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely far higher Name: Gargos, the Supreme Warlord, the Ultimate Servant of Chaos... (he has many names but all of them sound equally deadly) Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Male Age: Over 2,000 years old Classification: Demon Warlord, Ikkoran (Name of his race), "Great Tiger Spirit" (Alias used to fool monks), Shadow Lord, Ruler of the Astral Plane Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Portal Creation (He has mastered this ability to a point where he can combine it with most of his other abilities like Lightning Manipulation, Mind Control, Spatial Manipulation, BFR and Summoning of his minons), Can turn his skin into solid stone, Immortality (Type 1), Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Life Manipulation (Created Omen and the Mimics), Master Manipulator (Planned for 2,000 years to set events in motion that would cause his freedom from exile), Statistics Amplification and Reality Warping in his dimension Attack Potency: At least Town level (One of the strongest characters in the series), likely far higher (Dispersed massive clouds with a portal) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Glacius and Black Orchid, flew from the atmosphere to Earth in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can hold Aganos and objects of this size) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Town level, likely far higher Stamina: High (Can resurrect and regain half of his health and stamina) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of kilometers with his Portals and various abilities. Standard Equipment: Minions Intelligence: Relatively high (Planned for 2 millennium on how to escape exile and immediately conquered earth) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scorn:' Gargos punches with both of his fists, creating an explosion of Darkness. *'Insolence:' Gargos creates a pillar of Darkness that can destroy projects. *'Quadruple Jump:' Gargos can jump up in the air about 3 times whilst in the air. *'Throw:' Gargos grabs his opponent and gives them a powerful uppercut. *'Shadow moves:' Certain attacks Gargis can use have a stringer variation. *'Oblivion:' Gargos punches through a portal and comes out of another portal hitting the opponent from any angle he wants. The shadow variation has Gargos punching his opponent rapidly up to 14 times and can track his opponent. *'Reckoning:' Gargos swoops forward in a rushing tackle. (similar to Psycho Crusher)(Shadow Variation is immune to projectiles) *'Eternal Reckoning:' Gargos swoops forward in a rushing tackle (The only difference is that it goes downward). *'Devil's Divide:' Gargos grabs the opponent by the neck and holds them in the air. This move can be combined with... *'Sadistic Drop:' Gargos flies straight into a portal and smashes his opponent to the ground (can be instantly activated if both of the are already in the air). *'Sadistic Hurl:' Gargos throws his opponent into the ground (can be used on his minions to transport it). *'Sadistic Appetite:' Gargos leeches energy from his opponent and adds it to his own. (can be used on minions to absorb it) *'Sadistic Intent:' Gargos releases his opponent from his grasp. * Spite: Gargos pummels the opponent while holding them. *'Summon:' Gargos opens a portal and summon two different minions. The minions however, can be killed. *'Izzik:' A blue horned demon that uses a trident. He will attempt to stab Gargos's opponent and he can spin rapidly. *'Dretch:' A red, short fat demon that attempts to body slam Gargos's opponent. *'Instinct Mode:' Gargos coats his body in a thick stone armor for a short period of time. While in this state, Gargos has unlimited armor so he can tank most attacks. However, Heavy attacks can penetrate his defense.He is unable to jump or dash in this mode. *'Eruption:' Gargos can destroy this armor at will causing shrapnel to fly and cause damage to nearby foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Tier 7